


Forsaken Wind

by Kokoai



Series: Sormik Week 2018 [3]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Angst, EPILEO, M/M, Memory Loss, seraphrey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoai/pseuds/Kokoai
Summary: At least seven decades had passed since Mikleo let loose this much around others. As he slumped against the fountain, half tempted to lay in the water —although drunk he still knew that would ruin his image— and let his hair down, every thought he’d been trying to drown out with alcohol came flooding back.





	Forsaken Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Yay for a 3rd sormik week fic. I might get all 7 out...over the course of the next week. 
> 
> I somewhat dislike that none of these are gonna be near the quality of my past work, but if I sat and took as much time as usual...nothing would get posted for another month. 
> 
> I hope you can still enjoy this fic and the oh so fun concept behind it, that I totally want to do something more in depth with.

Chairs squealed and glasses clinked beneath the chatters of every patron in the bar. When exactly Pendrago had become the drinking hotspot for both Rolance and Hyland, human and seraphim, no one really knew. Although despite how seamlessly both sides coexisted, there always came time when people needed to be with only their kin.

Zaveid would always be the last to separate himself from a bustling room, but tonight he pulled not just himself, but he’s wobbling companion with him.

“Damn Mikster you drank _me_ under the table. You sure you’re alright.”

“I... _hic_...i’m fwine. I just wanna...sit by the….the….the uh…. That thing.” his gloved hand wavered all over the place but stayed in the general direction of the town’s still famous fountain.

At least seven decades had passed since Mikleo let loose this much around others. As he slumped against the fountain, half tempted to lay in the water —although drunk he still knew that would ruin his image— and let his hair down, every thought he’d been trying to drown out with alcohol came flooding back.

“Zabida..can i...ask something.”

“Sounds like it’s important. Maybe save it for the morning?” Mikleo waved a hand sloppily in the opposite direction of his partner.

“It’s the whole reason I wanted to go out.” Like a switch had been flipped, Mikleo barely seemed intoxicated; as if this single thought had sobered him up.

“His memories...are slipping. I...I can barely remember his face, eyes. I don’t know if I even remember his voice right anymore.”

Zaveid let Mikleo slump against him. He figured this time would come eventually. Lailah and Edna had both tried to stay positive, but this situation was nothing knew for Zaveid.

“Do you think you’d be happier if you had no memory of him?”  
  
“At this point,” he paused, tried to push off Zaveid only to fall back “I’m beginning to think so.”

______________________________

Summer brought massive heat waves across the northern half of Glenwood. Disputes amongst seraphim had lead to a number of abnormal weather conditions and natural disasters. While other fire seraphim were loving the extra sun and wildfires, water seraphim were perpetually up to their necks keeping a large portion of the population alive.

Younger seraphim remained inside cities, tending to the residents there and sending requests to traveling seraphs. Mikleo happened to be on his fiftieth cross country trek that month.

The Sparrowfeathers had become quite and accommodating transit service; going so far as to provide personalized libraries. Well… if you knew the boss that is.

_Picked these off some vendors to the East. They looked up your alley_

Rose did somehow always nail his exact type of book. Just a quick glance at the pile was enough for him to know this trip would be over before he realized it.

This ride hadn’t come with a plethora of pillows, meaning Mikleo had to return to his old method of shedding his upper layers and bundling them together and squishing them between his back and the caravan wall.

 _Era of Purity: a Chronicle of the Life of Shepherd Sorey_  
  
Of all Shepherd related books, finding ones on Shepherd Sorey proved particularly difficult, despite how influential he was, hardly any books had been written on him. Sure he was included in every Shepherd anthology ever, but books dedicated to him were sparse. Finding them for sale proved a challenge for even the most connected individuals.

After all these centuries, Mikleo had read the story of Shepherd Sorey at least a thousand times, but he swore he could read it a hundred thousand times more. He couldn’t even guess at how many nights he’d spent staring at the stars wishing he could have even a brief chance to meet Sorey.

  
_“I wonder if he’d have an aura like the other Shepherds I’ve met. Or would he feel more human?”_ Mikleo had asked himself these questions time and time again but they always came back any time he visited a ruin or town that Sorey was known to have traveled through.

What exactly drew Mikleo to all things Shepherd Sorey he couldn’t say. He figured it was mostly admiration. The thought of traveling with a human, _armatizing_ and just being a sub-lord all sounded like high fantasy tales. If only Lailah would talk more about her time with him, but that pesky oath kept Mikleo in suspense.

Still...to have traveled with Shepherd Sorey, to have been _his_ Prime Lord…. Mikleo felt blessed just knowing Lailah.

Before his thoughts could drift much further, there were three voices shouting his name.

“Lailah, Edna, Zaveid. It’s been too long.” He hopped out of the wagon, forgetting he was still shirtless until Edna mocked gagging.

Once Mikleo had gathered his things they headed towards the Ladylake Sanctuary. Before they’d even reached the door, Mikleo felt something...off in the surrounding air. But no one reacted to it so he brushed it off.

“I see the nerd’s been reading more nerd books.” Edna sighed as they stopped beside a street vendor in the area just before the sanctuary.

“Oh Lailah I was wondering if you could at least confirm something I read about Shepherd Sorey.”

“I’ll answer if I can as per usual.”  
  
“Right, right, I know you can’t talk about about Sub Lord Mikleo much. But according to this book they both came from Elysia?”

“Oh my look at how radiant this necklace is.”

“Why do you still try?” Edna scoffed.

“Do you have any idea how agonizing it is having the best source on Shepherd Sorey right here, but not being able to learn anything the books don’t tell me?”

“Well maybe stop torturing poor sensitive Lailah here. Zaveid will gladly tell you everything.”  
  
“Ah yes, I remember that sweltering day in the desert. Oh-asis—”  
  
“Not that again!” Mikleo felt himself flush. He had no way of ever knowing if that story had any shred of truth, but he really didn’t want to know.

In desperation to get away from anymore wildly inappropriate stories, regardless of whether they were fictional or true, Mikleo practically dissolved into his element as he hurried for shelter inside the sanctuary.

Once inside, he felt the full force of that strange aura. Like a sudden windstorm had blown in; his hair flailed around as badly as his six cape tails. On instinct, he summoned his staff, anticipating some form of hellion, however, there stood just one person before the Sacred Flame.

Long, green tipped blonde hair tied into a ponytail with green-blue feathers, a figure not too dissimilar from his own, but far more bulky, and green eyes that seemed to sparkle with thousands of stars.

“Mikleo!”

  


**Author's Note:**

> yay for abrupt endings. but if it's wanted, I will probably do a continuation...at a later, more convenient date.


End file.
